Conventionally, mobile device users receive calls from undesired sources every day and sometimes several times an hour depending on the particular day. The source numbers which are used to dial the users may be local numbers, long-distance numbers, anonymous numbers, spoofed numbers, etc. The calls may be spam calls, scam calls, robocalls, etc. With recent updates to smartphones and the call screen user interfaces used during a call, the sources of the calls are generally displayed in some capacity to permit the user to identify whether to answer the phone call or not, such as caller ID or other data services. However, in the event that the number is not known to the caller or is matched to his or her previously stored contacts, the caller may require additional content to be shared to demonstrate credibility as a reputable service or advertisement and not just some arbitrary caller without a reputation or legitimate product/service to share with the caller. There are generally limited tools available to demonstrate that the call is likely to be a scam or spam caller, especially in real-time so a caller can quickly decide whether to answer the call, drop the call, block the call, etc. With approximately 90 percent of business calls going unanswered, both ends users and callers require more advanced strategies for identifying callers and making informed decisions regarding whether to answer a call.